Truth or Dare
by Coon Queen
Summary: What it looks like. Humor.
1. Cory and Shawn get an invite

Hello all! Here I am, once again attempting to write another fanfiction story. I hope you all will be as kind and generous to me as you were with my last story. Although if you aren't, that's okay too. Like it said in the summary, anything can happen when the gang and others play truth or dare. I know that this sounds a lot like the episode at Rachels dinner party, but bear with me Definatly a love aspect, though I'm not sure who/who yet. We'll find out together! This takes place after For Love Of the Apartments, but before Angela's Men. Anyway, the normal disclaimer is enacted. Don't sue me, I don't own them ::sigh:: and I'm poor. That's it! Without further ado, here is the next addtion to my collection...TRUTH OR DARE  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- SHAWN'S POV  
  
"Well this is just great, here we are on a Thursday night, just sitting here. No girls. No dates. No fun." Cory complained.  
  
Shawn was sitting in his dorm room with Cory, and they were not doing much of anything. Shawn was spinning fast in circles on his desk chair while Cory laid on the bed throwing a ball in the air and catching it again. At the present moment, Shawn stopped spinning in his chair to study his best friend. Cory usually looked so happy and care-free, or at least he used to. That was until Topanga went crazy and dumped Cory and persuaded Angela to do the same to Shawn.  
  
As he looked at Cory, deep in thought, he must have had a scowl on his face, because Cory suddenly stopped looking at his tennis ball, to look at Shawn. "Hey. Are you alright man? You're kinda freaking me out with that look. Maybe you should...Oww!"  
  
Cory had said oww because as soon as he had taken his eyes off the ball it hit him square in the face.  
  
Shawn snorted his laughter. Then he sighed, remembering his current love problem.  
  
"Look Shawnie, it's like I said. I know they love us, we just have to wait for them to wise up and come back to us." Cory put on a look of false confidence to humor his friend, but Shawn wondered if Cory actually believed that.  
  
"I know. It's just that I don't know if I believe that anymore. It's been forever since I've been on a date with Angela all because I was stupid enough to think I needed to meet new people." Shawn shook his head angerly at his own stpidity. *I had a good, no a GREAT thing going, and I just had to go and mess it up. Like I do everything.*  
  
"I know what you mean. I haven't been with Topanga for weeks and I." Cory started.  
  
"Cory! You were just in her class less then a hour ago!" Shawn interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't WITH her. We were in the same room, but we might as well have been on opposite sides of the universe." Cory complained, throwing the ball at the ceiling again.  
  
"I know what you mean." Shawn sighed, spinning again. "Angela didn't even look at me once."  
  
"Well, Shawnie, you do sit behind her. And you spent most of the time sleepi.." Cory almost finished.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open. And an enormouse "HEEELLLOOOO!!!!!" came blaring from the direction of the doorway.  
  
Shawn whipped his body around so fast he went flying off the chair onto the other empty bed. Meanwhile Cory had screamed like a little girl, and threw the ball at the ceiling so hard it broke through the floor boards and stayed on the ceiling, while he jumped so fast off the bed he landed directly on Shawn.  
  
Having the windd nocked out of him, Shawn gasped, "Coory...::heave:: Get ::gasp:: Oooff!" Cory pulled himself off his best friend so that he could breath.  
  
As soon as Cory's weight had been extracted, Shawn turned to look at the person in the doorway who was now doubled up with laughter. It was Eric..of course.  
  
"Oh man! You guys sure are jumpy! ::laugh:: Man that was funny! Haha!" Eric was panting with laughter.  
  
"What do you want Eric?" asked Cory, sounding annoyed.  
  
As Shawn looked at Eric, he realized that he was carrying about 200 flyers all in bright neon with black lettering. Sighing, he sat up and asked, "Eric, those aren't like 200 copies of your picture are they?"  
  
"Nooo! But that's a REALLY GOOD idea!" Eric said grinning.  
  
As Cory rolled his eyes, Shawn asked, "Well then what are they?"  
  
"Just for making that great suggestion, here." Eric stuffed one of the flyers into Shawn's hand. "You are now invited!"  
  
"Eric!" Cory said while Shawn looked at the flyer Eric had stuffed into his hand. "If we only got invited because of what Shawn said, then what was your reason for coming here before you knew what Shawn said?"  
  
Eric got a glazed over look in his eyes and said, "Yeah Core! That's right! You're invited! Personally I though we should save the flyers for some hot chicks, but Jack wanted to invite Shawn, so I had to invite you."  
  
"To what?" Cory questioned.  
  
"Here." Shawn said, handing Cory the flyer. On it, Shawn had seenthat it was an invite to a 'Truth or Dare' party. Whatever THAT is. *If this was for anybody but Jack, or Cory, I wouldn't be caught dead there. However..* "Sure. Fine. We'll go."  
  
"We will?" Asked Cory  
  
"GREAT! I'll tell the others. Don't worry Shawn you'll love it. Lots of gorgeous girls, and maybe one'll have you. Core, umm...Well, Shawn will be there. Now give me back the flyer, I only have 200!" With that, Eric snached the flyer from Cory and left.  
  
Cory looked perturbed. Shawn bet it had something to do with that cruel comment of Eric's. So, he quickly said, "Hey C'mon Core. Forget him. The party is Saturday night. It'll give us a chance to get out of this room for awhile." He looked at Cory who was now looking more thoughtful.  
  
"All right Shawnie. Only because you'll be there too." Cory stood up and grabbed the ball out of the ceiling while Shawn put the chair upright. "Ummm...Ya think they'll notice?"  
  
Shawn looked up at the large hole. "I'm guessing yes." He walked over to get a better look. After inspecting the hole, he turned to look at Cory's two bruise's from the ball. And laughing said, "Maybe this is a good thing. If you're left here alone who knows how much damage you'll cause. To the building and yourself!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well. I'm dying to see what ya think. Tell me if ya like this story or not so far. I'll probably write more, but I'd love a review! Thanx! 


	2. The apartment problem

Hey all! Been awhile since I've updated, so I have decided to write some more. Same stuff as before. The regular disclaimer about not owning anybody, and not being able to own the real characters. The best I can do is to play with them. Don't sue over played with characters! No mula! Enjoy! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- RACHEL'S POV  
  
"Hey Angela! Where is that shirt that I let ya borrow?" Rachel asked as she was coming out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower, and wrapped in a towel.  
  
"I don't know, I think it's on the counter by the fridge." Angela answered, sounding bored.  
  
Sighing, Rachel went into her bedroom. She loved that shirt, the only reason she had lent it to Angela in the first place was because she had thought that Angela might take Topanga out and go have some fun. Instead, Rachel found that Angela just hadn't done her laundry, and had run out of clean cloths.  
  
Rachel removed her towel, put on both her pieces of underwear, and pants, then she yelled, "Angela, toss the shirt up here. Kay?"  
  
"Nah, just get it yourself. I'm tired. Besides, there is no one here but us girls." Angela answered.  
  
Coming around the corner, Rachel saw Angela and Topanga laying there, looking lethargic. Sometimes they were alright, but Rachel knew deep down they both missed Cory and Shawn.  
  
She came out, and leaned over to retrieve her shirt, when the door suddenly burst open.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- ERIC'S POV  
  
"Don't you think we should knock?" asked Jack  
  
They were both standing outside of the girls' apartment, and Eric was about to barge in, when Jack caught his sleeve to ask the aforementioned question.  
  
"Nah," said Eric, quite sure of himself, "The girls will love the surprise."  
  
"Then do it yourself, I'm going somewhere else to hand out more flyers, and get this over as soon as possible." Jack said. Then he turned and left.  
  
So Eric, now alone, came charging in. He took a quick cursory look about the room before his eyes noticed Rachel.  
  
She was standing like a deer caught in headlights. But what drew his attention was the lack of upper body covering. She had covered her chest with her shirt, but her cute little belly botton was still showing.  
  
"Wow Rach! You're an inny! They're the best. I'm one too. Wanna see?" He said, starting to raise his shirt.  
  
"Agghh!" Rachel screamed, finally unfreezing, and running from the scene.  
  
*That's odd. Some people don't like to talk about bellybottons I guess. I thought she might, with hers being so cute.*  
  
"Eric! You idiot!" Topanga yelled, interrupting his thoughts. "Don't you knock?" She jumped up from the couch, and stared at him angerly.  
  
"Nah. Not when I'm here to do you a favor. Here. Take this flyer. You two, and Rach are invited. Now excuse me. I have more co-eds to surprise. Oh yeah.And remind Rach to wear all her cloths." He stuffed a few flyers in their hands, and bounded off, grinning. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- TOPANGA'S POV  
  
"I can't believe Eric and his nerve sometimes!" Angela stated, going back and closing the door.  
  
Sighing, Topanga had to agree. He was infuriating. She looked at one of the flyers Eric had handed her when Rachel re-entered, still looking red.  
  
Her eyes traveled over the normal information for a party, when something caught her eye.  
  
She looked up at Rachel, then to Angela, and their expressions conformed her fears. He was planning on using this apartment for the party. THEIR apartment.  
  
"I can't believe this." Angela muttered.  
  
"I can't believe this says Jack is involved too." Rachel added.  
  
"I can't believe they were presumptious enough to add on the bottom of our copies, 'Cory, Shawn, and myself will be there' Can you?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Well, hopefully it was only our copies." Angela said.  
  
"What?" Rachel and Topanga asked together.  
  
"Well, ya never know with Eric."Angela trailed off.  
  
Why, Topanga couldn't explain, but it bothered her that Eric might have used Cory, or even Shawn's names to get other people to come. Unless he had their permission. But Topanga had a feeling that if he did, it would not make her feel any better.  
  
"We'd better find out. C'mon. To the Student Union!" Topanga said aloud, and the three women left THEIR apartment. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- JACK'S POV  
  
*I can't believe Eric actually talked me into having this party, and passing out all these stupid flyers for it* Jack had just spent hours walking around the campus trying to find anyone who would take a flyer, who didn't already have one.  
  
Now, as he entered the Student Union, with only one flyer left, he dropped it in the garbage, shrugged, and got into line to get a coffee.  
  
He was just about to order when he heard the door open, and he looked up from the menu to see that, to his horror, it was Eric at the door. Not just Eric alone, but about sixty more of those evil flyers.  
  
He turned back to face a smiling cashier, muttered a 'Nevermind', and got out of line. Trying to walk so his back was towards Eric, he slipped past the couch and the pool table. He almost made it. Almost.  
  
Just as his hand was on the door, he heard a loud, "Jack! Jackie! C'mon man! Don't act like you can't hear me!"  
  
Sighing, and giving up on a get away, Jack turned back to his friend, and said "Hey! How's it going?"  
  
"Great! I just came back from visiting the girls, like ya know, and I remembered that I forgot to tell you that I managed to get our mopey brothers' to agree to go." Eric said very quickly and happily.  
  
As they were talking, Eric led him over towards a couch and they were now half watching a football game that was on. A classic. The Penguins vs. The Omish.  
  
Jack wondered if he should tell Eric that it was not a good thing to badger people into going to parties. Then, looking at him, he remembered Eric and his selective hearing, and decided it was a lost cause.  
  
In stead he said, "Well that's good. Now how about you tell me how we're supposed to convince Rachel, Angela, and Topanga to use their apartment for the party." This little problem had been bugging Jack all day.  
  
"Oh it's actually quite simple. You see, we have already invited Cory and Shawn, which will get Topanga and Angela there. For Rachel, there is me." Eric used in the voice he used when he was trying to be serious.  
  
Before Jack could even begin to tell Eric what was wrong with his little leaps of logic, and his assumptions, the Union door burst open, and three cute but peeved looking co-ed's charged into the room. 


End file.
